


a confession under a million stars

by fullhaesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyuckhei, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short, Star Gazing, Stars, a bit angsty, confession scene, i wrote this in the car, ill try, nct - Freeform, shy hyuck, soft, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhaesuns/pseuds/fullhaesuns
Summary: yukhei was donghyuck’s star; where he always gravitated towards at the end of nothing and everything.





	a confession under a million stars

yukhei was donghyuck's star, where donghyuck always gravitated towards at the end of nothing and everything. it was unpredictable and crazy, how yukhei had randomly stepped into the other's life, made a name for himself and claimed a part of his heart too. not that it was a problem, not that it was a bother every night he felt himself falling deeper into the big chinese dork. donghyuck knew his feelings, it was as if he and his feelings were one so he knew then like the back of his hand, like the ceiling covered with glow in the dark stickers which he’d stare at pathetically every night.

it might be pathetic how donghyuck feared losing the chinese male, and how scared he was of telling him how he feels. about how yukhei manages to make his heart beat, feel his blood thrum underneath his skin like a drum. how yukhei’s big warm smile made him feel as if flowers and butterflies had grown in his chest.

donghyuck brushed his hair with the back of his hand, he held onto yukhei's wrist gently tugging him towards the small blanket that he layed on the grass. 

"should i close my eyes?" yukhei giggled, his infamous smile creeping up on his desirable handsome face.

"mhm.. you can open them now" donghyuck allowed him and he sat on the blacket, patting it to get yukhei to sit on it. "cmon you goof, we don't have time"

donghyuck could feel nervousness thrum underneath the linen of his skin, clawing at his consciousness but he shifted his concentration to the mesmerizing view that left yukhei's jaw hanging. deep, ivy ebony feathers of the night outstretched towards the inky skies to show a variety of sparkly stars, they were enchanting. 

yukhei shifted beside him and he murmured, "it's so beautiful" it was a barely audible whisper that donghyuck caught because they were the only ones in this giant field, with bright twinkling stars staring at them; so bright but far away.

and, god, how small that made donghyuck feel. how small it made him and his feelings feel, as if all of them crumbled and cowered to the sight. he looked towards yukhei, swallowing his nervousness away. this was all too much, he’d confess and he was going to do it this time.donghyuck was aware that this would mess up the cycle of their friendship, but he would have to this sooner before it’s too late. 

"you know.. i think i like you," donghyuck confesses, his heart is close to leaping out of his throat, his eyes shut in fear.

"i like you too hyuck-ah" the other replies nonchalantly. how should yukhei consider this? yukhei stares at donghyuck, inspecting the small boy seated next to him who had his eyes shut, hands shivering. eyes on his hand, yukhei pats his hand then slips his hand between donghyuck’s smaller palm.

"no- no... i meant like a LIKE like you" donghyuck rose from his position, his eyes meeting yukhei's in a strange contact. "this is so embarrassing.. god yukhei forget it" he launches out, eyes brimmed with regret and embarrassment. maybe some humiliation?

yukhei absorbed his words, eyes widening in shock. donghyuck liked him? donghyuck; the ethereal sun. donghyuck who he kept on thinking about everywhere, god, everywhere. he.. he liked him.

 

donghyuck who passed him notes in math class when he was down, pink sticky notes with wiggled doodles of the sun. he would smile, of coarse, because he had the sun beside him and no one was luckier than him.

this was the donghyuck who gave him a hand-made present on christmas, cheeks tinted red under the blinking colorful lights, his smile being the best gift yukhei could ever receive. the lee donghyuck who screamed words of motivation the day of his basketball match. donghyuck who he may or may not be in love with.

"i LIKE like you too.. i think i might be inlove with you lee donghyuck" the big goof replies and the other smiles,

"really?"

yes, donghyuck was like a poem to yukhei. eyes shining like galaxies, skin tan like the sun, voice dripped with honey, personality so sweet that it was intoxicating….. when did yukhei get so sappy.

yukhei was just falling in love with him, but he can commit to it, so under the millions of stars he smiled so wide and he pulled the smaller towards him to make their lips press onto each other sweetly.

as long as they make each other happy, the rest didn't matter.


End file.
